Temperance Brennan-Cullen
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: What if Temperance Brennan was Carlisle's biological daughter and was over a 560 year vampire looking 26 forever. She had three powers. She was special. Now she worked at the Jeffersonian Institute. Getting her degree in Forensic Anthropology and Kinesiology. She also had many over degrees. After living 560 years. This is her story…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

What if Temperance Brennan was Carlisle's biological daughter and was over a 300 year vampire looking 26 forever. She had three powers. She was special. Now she worked at the Jeffersonian Institute. Getting her degree in Forensic Anthropology and Kinesiology. She also had many over degrees. After living 300 years. This is her story…

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Temperance Cullen was born in London in 1450. At the age of 5 she lost her father Carlisle Cullen to a vampire hunt. She was really upset she loved her daddy. He gave her a gold locket with a picture of them in it. She grieved but her mother told her to get on with it.

So Temperance went on with her life she was 26 when a red-eyed stranger crossed her path while she was trying to get away from her betrothed. He bit her. She burned for 3 days in the forest before she work up feeling the need to drink human blood. But she resisted and drank the blood of animals figuring out she was a vampire she left London and went into seclusion for a few years she figured out what her powers where with the help of a nomad her could tell. He told her she could implant memories in peoples head, change her appearance and she had the power to give herself children. She thanked him and they parted ways.

For years she roamed the world hoping her father was like her but never actually finding him. She travelled all over the United States getting many degrees as she went. She was very smart even for a vampire.

Then in 2007 while she was on vacation from the Jeffersonian. She finally saw her dad again. It was an emotional reunion. She met his whole new family. She never felt like she had been replaced. Her father had just moved on the best he could. He never stopped loved her. When her vacation was up she gave them her address in Washington DC before leaving.

Over the years since she worked for the Jeffersonian she fell in love with Seeley Booth. In 2012 they actually had a child together. But she didn't tell Booth that the baby was half-vampire. He didn't need to know that yet. They married a few months later. Temperance was happy with her life but she knew she had to tell her friends and family about being a vampire.

So here is where the story starts off…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think of the idea? Please let me know and ill update as soon as possible:) Sorry the Prologue was so short the next chapter will be longer:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I changed Temperance and Carlisle year of birth so look back at the prologue. Thank you. Enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Temperance was up in the morning cooking breakfast. Nothing smelled good to her but she did it for Booth. The man she loved. She had already got Christine up and ready. She could hear Booth morning about upstairs.<p>

"Morning Bones", he says kissing her

She kisses him back smiling.

"Morning Booth. I made breakfast. I had mine", Temperance lies

"Good. Thank you", Booth says as his phone ran, "Booth"

Temperance had actually just went to Christine to find him taking down note.

"Be right there", Booth says hanging up

"What do we have?" Temperance asks

"We have found 9 bodies in the woods. 8 are skeletons and 1 flesh one. Cam and Hodgin's are meeting us there", Booth says

"Let's drop Christine off and get going", Temperance says

They do that and drive to the crime scene as soon as they step out. Temperance freezes.

"What's wrong Bones?" Booth asks

"Go on I need something out of the trunk", Temperance lies

"Ok", Booth says going to talk to the local LEOS

Temperance took a deep breath. She SMELT the vampires in the area. Lots of them. At least 10. This was more than just a murder. This was very dangerous she had to get everyone out of here fast. This area wasn't safe.

"Where are the remains?" Temperance asks

"Down there", the LEO says pointing

Temperance steps into the woods and smells the decaying flesh. Sometimes it took all she had not to throw up at crime scenes like this. She smells Cam and Hodgins so she finds them quickly.

"What do you think Dr Brennan?" Cam asks

"Looks like their bones were smashed then drained", Temperance says reluctantly giving them information

"There is a foreign substance here", Hodgins says

Temperance immediately smells the venom.

"Be careful with that", Temperance snaps

"Wooh Doctor Brennan what has got you in a mood?" Hodgins says

"The killer who did this. Get the remains back to the lab. Be careful with everything and do it quickly I want these remains at the lab in 2 hours", Temperance orders getting up

"Where are you going Bones?" Booth asks

"Can you get a lift back with Cam? I need your car", Temperance asks

"Sure. Why do you need it?" Booth asks handing her the key

"Trust me", Temperance says kissing him

"Ok. See you soon", Booth says

Temperance gets in the car and drives about 3 kilometres from the crime scene. She changes her appearance back to being a vampire. Her eyes dark starts smelling around. She traced the scent into the edge of the forest. There were many scents. Mostly vampires. This was very dangerous. She had to protect her family. So she needed back up. Immediately. She runs vampire speed to the car and changers her appearance back. She quickly pulls out her second phone and hits speed dial 1.

"Daughter", her father says

"Hi dad. Sorry it has been so long", Temperance replies driving

"It has. What can I do for you sweetheart?" Carlisle asks

"How fast can you get to Washington DC?" Temperance asks

"Why do you need us? Something wrong?" her father

"We friends and family are in danger. We are working this murder case. A group of at least 10 vampires shattered their bones and drank them dry. I don't think it is safe here. I need you and the family", Temperance says quickly

Her father growls loudly.

"Quiet dad", Temperance says

"We will be on the next flight out. I will see you in a couple of hours at our house in DC. You know the address don't you?" her father asks

"I know. Don't worry. I can protect myself it is the others I am worried about", Temperance replies

"Don't do anything dangerous. I will have Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Leah and Seth scout the area when we get there maybe we will get lucky", her father says

"Ok. I have to go. I am pulling up at work. See you soon", Temperance says, "I love you"

"I love you to my heart. Watch your back", her father says as she hangs up

She hides her second cell phone on her and gets out of the car making sure there was no evidence off where she'd been. Double checking she walks inside to Jeffersonian.

"What's up sweetie?" Angela asks meeting her inside

"Nothing is up. Are the bodies here?" Temperance asks

"Yes. They are on the platform. Cam called in all your interns, Sweets, Caroline Julian", Angela informs her

"Good. I am going to need help", Temperance lies

Now she had more people to look out for. This was getting messy.

"By the way your dad and brother are here", Angela replies

Temperance groans more to protect. Perfect. She was 564 years old but she couldn't protect all of them on her own. She hoped her real father would get here soon.

"Tempe", Max says hugging her

"Dad what are you doing here?" Temperance asks uncomfortable calling him dad

"I am here to visit my granddaughter and daughter. So is your brother", Max says

"I am a bit busy. But you can stay at Booth's and my house. There are two rooms for you", Temperance

"Thanks. We will get out of your hair", Max says after Russ hugged her

They leave and Temperance and she heads to the platform.

"What have we got Miss Wick?" Temperance asks

"The victims have very little blood left. The skeletons have been smashed. We are going to get the rest of the flesh of them and establish time of death and how", Daisy replies

"Ok. Where is Dr Hodgins?" Temperance asks

"I am right here Doctor B", Hodgins says coming up to the platform

"How did you go with the substance you found?" Temperance asks hoping he didn't have an answer

"It is something very dangerous. But I can't tell what", Hodgins says, "Could be what killed the victims"

"Start on the bugs now. We need time of death", Temperance says getting him away from the venom

"On it Doctor B", Hodgins says

Temperance sneaks into his lab and steals the venom sample he had collected. She puts it in her pocket and runs at vampire speed to her office to make it look like she was never there. She plants memories in the guards mines of her being in her lab at the time.

An hour later Cam comes into her office.

"The body has been drained of blood. We will have to hope what ever that substance is that Hodgins will identify it", Cam says

"Doctor Saroyan, Doctor Brennan someone stole my samples", Hodgins says coming in panicked

"Who did it? Did we catch it on tape?" Cam asks

"I asked the guards and they said no one was there. We need to tell Booth", Hodgins says

"Tell me what?" Booth asks coming in

"The samples were taken", Cam replies

"Do we have them on tape? How on earth did someone get into the lab?" Booth asks angry

"We don't have them on tape. I am sorry Seeley they are gone", Cam replies

Booth swears as Caroline Julian comes in.

"Have we made any head way with this case?" she asks

"Someone stole the samples I had. All of them", Hodgins says

"Can't you get more?" Caroline asks

"The bones are being cleaned now as we speak", Temperance says

"Angela has an identity of the body that was drained", Mr Bray says coming in

"We are coming", Temperance says getting up

She was feeling guilty about taking the venom but it was very dangerous.

"Who is the victim?" Booth asks Angela as they come in

"You're not going to like it", Angela says

"Just tell us", Cam says

"It is Tim Sullivan. From the FBI. He just got back in DC 3 days ago", Angela says

Temperance freezes that had to be a coincidence. But she knew there was no such things.

"Darn it. This person killed a fed. We need to catch this bastard", Caroline says, "Catch the bastard Cheree"

Booth rubs his face. Sully was a friend of his. Now he is dead.

"Are you ok Bones?" Booth asks

"I am. Are you?" Temperance asks

"We need to catch the person or persons who did this", Booth says

"We do", Temperance says reluctantly

Once everything was done for the day she picks up Christine and heads home.

"There she is my grandbaby", Max says taking her from Temperance

"Po", Christine says waving her fists

"Good girl", Max praises

"I need to go out. Can you watch her and tell Booth I will be back late", Temperance says changing clothes making sure the venom is in her pocket

"What are you doing?" Russ asks

"I just need so time. See you later", Temperance says leaving in her car

She drives out of the city to a house in the forest. Cars were already in the driveway. Temperance sighs and changes her appearance back to a vampire one and steps out.

Her family was already on the doorstep.

"It is good to see thou father", Temperance says in old English

"You to my daughter", her father says hugging her tightly

Temperance hugs him back smiling. Finally she had them here. They will help.

"We should go inside", Esme says

"We should. I have a lot to tell you", Temperance agrees

They nod and lead her inside it was time for a long discussion…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


End file.
